


Whenever, wherever

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, No Jedis, No Spaceships, no Sith, the empire on a christmas party
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Hux würde dafür sorgen, dass Ren abserviert wurde, im besten Falle sogar aus der Firma flog und ihm nie wieder unter die Augen trat, und wenn es das letzte war, das er tat. Ja, genau das würde er tun - sobald ihm eingefallen war, wie er es anstellen konnte.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	Whenever, wherever

**Author's Note:**

> Als ich vor ein paarTagen im Auto das Titel gebende Lied im Radio hörte, hatte ich ganz plötzlich den Geistesblitz einer Weihnachtsfeier-AU mit General Hux und Kylo Ren und als ich dann wieder Zuhause ankam, war der Plot zu dieser kleinen Kurzgeschichte geboren. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch gefallen.  
> Die Charaktere gehören George Lucas und Disney, die Lyrics Shakira und mir gehört lediglich die Idee zur Story. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es lediglich aus Freude am kreativen Arbeiten.

Whenever, Wherever

Whenever, wherever,   
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear  
There over, hereunder  
You've got me head over heels  
There's nothing left to fear  
If you really feel the way I feel

(Shakira, Whenever, Wherever)

„Armitage.“ Hux wollte am liebsten kotzen, als er seinen Namen hörte. Niemand außer seinem Vater hatte ihn jemals bei seinem Vornamen gerufen und sein alter Herr war Gott sei Dank lange tot. Dass nun ausgerechnet Ren sich erdreistete diese Vertraulichkeit zu verwenden, ließ das Blut in seinen Schläfen fast schmerzhaft pulsieren, doch er zwang sich dazu den Ruf zu überhören und ging einfach weiter.

Erst als er Rens Hand an seiner Schulter fühlte, blieb er widerwillig stehen. Jetzt war er eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Die Finger zu Fäusten geballt, drehte sich Hux langsam um und bedachte den anderen Mann mit einem Blick, der nicht nur sprichwörtlich hätte töten können. Wie Ren nur wieder aussah … Trotz des Anlasses trug der andere Mann wie meist irgendwelche schlabberigen, schwarzen Sachen, die an ihm herabhingen, als habe er sie drei Nummern zu groß gekauft. Lockige Haare umrahmten ein blasses Gesicht aus dem ihn dunkle Augen ansahen, die er unter anderen Umständen vielleicht sogar attraktiv gefunden hätte, doch so wie die Dinge standen, empfand er alles an Ren als geradezu himmelschreiend abstoßend. 

Wer war dieser Kerl auch schon, dass Snoke, der Supreme Leader der „Erste Ordnung Automobile“ und damit von einem der größten Autokonzerne der Welt, ausgerechnet ihm den Vorzug gab und dass wo Ren nicht einmal von Anfang an dabei gewesen war. Ganz anders als Hux, dessen Vater schon bei Snokes Vorgänger unter Vertrag gestanden hatte. Genau wie Hux hatte er sein Leben in den Dienst der Firma gestellt, hatte geschuftet und auf jegliches Privatleben verzichtet, selbst als klar war, dass „Palpatine's Automobil Imperium“ nicht mehr zu retten gewesen war. Trotzdem hatte er den Traum seines Chefs auch nach dessen Ableben am Leben gehalten, hatte Armitage, dessen Mutter von einem Tag auf den anderen mit irgendeinem Macker durchgebrannt war, praktisch in der Fabrik aufgezogen, bis Snoke aus dem Nichts auftauchte und den heruntergekommenen Laden übernahm. 

Loyalität war jedoch eine Sache, die Brendol nur im Beruf zeigte, was seinen Sohn aber anging, war er alles andere als ein Heiliger, wie die unzähligen Narben auf Armitages Körper belegen konnten. Trotzdem biss der junge Hux die Zähne zusammen und stieg schließlich sogar ins Unternehmen ein, genau wie sein Vater es gewollt hatte. Nach und nach wurde aus dem Autokonzern wieder eine Macht, doch den Zenit erlebte Brendol schon nicht mehr. Dem Himmel sei Dank hatte niemand Verdacht geschöpft, als er eines Tages aus Versehen die falsche Dosis Pillen nahm und selbst wenn sie ihn verdächtigt hatten, konnten sie doch nichts beweisen, so dass Armitage endlich frei gewesen war. 

Dennoch änderte sich nicht viel in seinem Leben. Noch immer tat er alles dafür, um in der Firma voranzukommen, aufzusteigen und noch erfolgreicher zu werden, als sein Vater es je gewesen war. Er duldete Snokes Erniedrigungen ohne auch nur einmal aufzubegehren, kam immer pünktlich, machte unbezahlte Überstunden und wurde sogar zum jüngsten Abteilungsleiter aller Zeiten, doch dann trat plötzlich Kylo Ren in sein Leben und machte seinen Traum zu Snokes Stellvertreter zu werden, einfach so zu Nichte. Und das alles nur, weil sein Großvater mal Palpatines rechte Hand gewesen und Ren deshalb etwas besonderes war. Am Arsch! Hätte dieser Idiot nicht einfach im Betrieb seines Onkels bleiben können, der ihnen mit „Jedi Vehicles“ das Leben schon schwer genug machte? Aber nein, offenbar hatte er sich mit seiner Sippe überworfen und es als letzten Stich ins Herz seiner Eltern gesehen, ausgerechnet bei der Konkurrenz anzuheuern. Wenn er wenigstens eine Niete gewesen wäre, aber zu Hux' Pech war Ren auch noch ziemlich erfolgreich. Niemals würde Hux akzeptieren, dass dieser Möchtegern Manager ihn einfach so übertrumpfte. Hux würde dafür sorgen, dass er abserviert wurde, im besten Falle sogar aus der Firma flog und ihm nie wieder unter die Augen trat, und wenn es das letzte war, das er tat. Ja, genau das würde er tun. Sobald ihm eingefallen war, wie er es anstellen konnte.

Eigentlich bot es sich an, heute auf der Weihnachtsfeier der Firma, alles in die Wege zu leiten. Wie schon in den Jahren zuvor hatte Snoke trotz Hux's Protest darauf bestanden, dass sie ausgerechnet in der Mos Eisley Kantine feierten. Der Laden hatte wahrlich schon bessere Tage gesehen, doch er hatte auch noch kurz vor Weihnachten freie Kapazitäten, war günstig und die meisten Mitarbeiter waren nicht wählerisch, also musste Hux sich unterordnen. Obwohl die Feier noch gar nicht lange lief, waren viele der einfachen Angestellten schon völlig drüber, grölten und lagen sich in den Armen und sogar Snokes Gesicht, der etwas abseits zwischen seinem engsten Mitarbeiterstab saß, erschien Hux auffällig gerötet. Er selbst hatte zwar auch schon das eine oder andere Bierchen gezischt – schon allein um die Feier ertragen zu können – dennoch würde er sich beileibe nicht als betrunken bezeichnen. 

Daher reagierte er auch sofort, als Ren ihn plötzlich am Stoff seiner Jacke packte. Im Gegensatz zu Ren legte Hux auf seine Erscheinung sehr viel Wert und auch heute wirkte er mit seinem schicken Anzug und den streng frisierten Haaren geradezu wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Umso mehr hasste er es, wenn jemand seine Garderobe so in Unordnung brachte, wie Ren es gerade tat. Angefressen sah Hux zuerst auf Rens Hand, dann in das Gesicht des Mannes ihm gegenüber. Da er gerade auf dem Weg zum WC gewesen war, standen sie in einer Nische etwas abseits des Trubels, so dass noch keiner ihrer Kollegen etwas mitbekommen hatte, doch wenn Ren ihn nicht gleich losließ, konnte Hux für nichts mehr garantieren.

„Hey, Armitage“, wiederholte Ren erneut und Hux fühlte ein weiteres Mal einen scharfen Stich bei der Erwähnung seines Vornamens. „Den ganzen Abend will ich dich schon allein abpassen“, fuhr der Dunkelhaarige fort und Hux merkte deutlich durch das Zusammenziehen der Silben, dass der andere Mann alles andere als nüchtern war. Umso besser, dann war jetzt vielleicht der Moment gekommen, um einige Dinge klar zu stellen, ohne Angst davor haben zu müssen, dass Ren einen seiner berühmten Wutanfälle bekam, wenn man ihm gegenüber Kritik äußerte. Und selbst wenn, mit einem betrunkenen Ren würde Hux schon fertig werden. 

„Das ist gut, denn ich wollte auch mit dir reden“, entgegnete er daher hinterlistig.

„Ja?“ Ren grinste blöde, so dass Hux innerlich bereits frohlockte, nur um sich einen Moment später zu fühlen, als habe er plötzlich keine Luft mehr in den Lungen. „Wolltest du mir etwa auch sagen, dass du total in mich verknallt bist?“

Erwartungsvoll sah Ren ihn mit diesen Augen an, die Hux in den letzten Jahren so sehr zu verabscheuen gelernt hatte. Wenn er ihm jetzt sagte, dass er nicht das selbe fühlte, dass er ihn verachtete, ja sogar hasste, würde er Ren so richtig eine verpassen. Je nachdem wie er es formulierte, konnte es ein heftiger, verbaler Tritt in den Unterleib sein. Ein emotionaler K.o., von dem sich Ren möglicher Weise nicht sobald wieder erholen würde. Im günstigen Fall würde Ren dieses Geständnis sogar so peinlich sein, dass er freiwillig die Firma verließ und Hux wäre endlich am Ziel seiner Träume. Dennoch konnte er es nicht. Wie Ren mit einer Hand noch immer seine Schulter berührte, während er sich mit der anderen um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, an der Wand abstützte, das Gesicht so offen, die Augen so zuversichtlich, konnte Hux ihm einfach nicht diesen Tiefschlag verpassen. Es wäre nicht fair die Trunkenheit des Mannes auszunutzen, um die eigenen Karriereplänen voranzutreiben. Zwar hatten sie ihre Differenzen gehabt, doch eigentlich war es immer Snoke gewesen, der sie aufeinander gehetzt hatte und wenn Hux genau darüber nachdachte, so hatte er gegen Ren als Mensch gar nichts. Im Gegenteil er war sogar so attraktiv, dass sich Hux wünschte sie hätten sich wirklich wo anders kennen gelernt.

Vermutlich würde er sich später dafür hassen, doch bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, hatte er schon erwidert: „Ich glaube, das besprechen wir lieber, wenn nicht so viele Leute dabei sind, aber du hast recht. Ich habe da definitiv ein Knistern zwischen uns gespürt.“

Rens Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter, doch bevor er noch was sagen konnte, schüttelte Hux seine Hand ab und wollte sich schon an ihm vorbei schieben, als Ren ihn abermals packte. Trotz des Alkohols waren seine Reflexe noch erstaunlich gut, denn bevor Hux überhaupt daran denken konnte zu protestieren, hatte Ren bereits seine Lippen auf die von Hux gelegt und küsste ihn stürmisch. Im ersten Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Hux zu geschockt, um zu reagieren, stattdessen stellte er fest, dass Ren nach Bier, kaltem Rauch und noch etwas schmeckte, das wohl von ihm selbst ausging, dann gewann er seine Fassung wieder und schubste Ren von sich weg gegen die Wand, bevor er eilig in die Richtung des Badezimmers flüchtete.

Zufrieden sah Ren ihm nach, bis die Tür des Herren WCs hinter Hux ins Schloss fiel, dann fischte er aus seiner schwarzen Jacke ein Päckchen Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug heraus, bevor er zu seinem Platz am Tisch zurückkehrte. Er schwankte dabei kein bisschen beim Gehen und wenn er mit jemandem gesprochen hätte, wäre seine Sprache auch vollkommen klar gewesen, da er sich nun nicht mehr zu verstellen brauchte. Tatsächlich hatte er kaum etwas getrunken, um für seinen Plan einen klaren Kopf zu behalten und es war ja wirklich gut gelaufen. Normaler Weise gab Ren nichts auf das Gerede in der Kantine, aber scheinbar hatte der Tratsch in diesem Falle recht gehabt. Hux schien wirklich nicht viel Erfahrung in amourösen Dingen zu haben, sonst hätte er Rens Spiel bestimmt durchschaut. Ob er aber wirklich nur das eine Mal mit Captain Phasma vom Sicherheitsdienst der Firma geschlafen hatte, hielt Ren für Spekulation. 

Trotzdem war es leichter als gedacht gewesen diesen Trottel um den Finger zu wickeln. Natürlich wusste Ren um sein gutes Aussehen, aber dass Hux es ihm so einfach machen würde, hatte er kaum zu hoffen gewagt. Denn ohne dass Hux es wusste, hatte Ren ihn nun genau da, wo er ihn haben wollte. So lange er sich den Kopf über Rens Gefühle zerbrach, hatte Hux keine Zeit Snoke gegen ihn aufzuhetzen und wenn er endlich begriff, was die Uhr geschlagen hatte, würde es längst zu spät und Ren Snokes Stellvertreter sein. Wie hieß es doch so schön, behalte deine Freunde immer bei dir, doch deine Feinde noch viel näher.

Ende


End file.
